Deseo
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Muchos sabemos lo que ocurrió cuando la Dama Blanca y su hijo Maeglin llegaron a Gondolin, y que sucedió para que la ciudad cayera, pero, ¿sabemos qué sucedió durante los 150 años que pasaron entre un hecho y el otro?
1. Prólogo

Sentada en la cama y con la cara apoyada en una mano, la princesa llevaba un largo rato pensativa. Gondolin sólo había tenido dos princesas y, una hacía muy poco que había partido hacia las Estancias de Mandos.

Y entonces, alejándola de su ensoñación, entró Maeglin, su primo, a quien la recién fallecida había llamado Lómion, en contraste con su esposo y ahora también asesino, Eöl el Oscuro.

El elfo era joven, más que la princesa, pero aunque ella era mayor y eran parientes muy cercanos, ambos se habían dado cuenta ya de que él estaba enamorado de ella. Él se repetía que era antinatural, y lo que más hacía, era repetirse que debía olvidarlo, que algo estaba mal en su cabeza y que no podía permitirse siquiera imaginarse viviendo en un feliz matrimonio con ella. Sin embargo, le era inevitable.

"Idril", le dijo al entrar, pero ella no le respondió. Entonces, con sumo cuidado, cogió la mano de la elfa casi acariciándola y la sospesó unos instantes entre sus manos. "Idril", volvió a repetirle, y entonces ella se giró a mirarlo. "¿Me escuchas?", le preguntó finalmente.

"Sí, te escucho". Primero, lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, sin comprender porque su primo había irrumpido en su habitación sin permiso. Luego, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba en la habitación de la Dama Blanca, la que ahora ocupaba Maeglin, sentada sobre la misma cama en la que su tía había cruzado las puertas de la vida para abrirse camino hacia la muerte.

"Yo…", suspiró intranquilo, nervioso, y posó su mirada sobre los pómulos de su amada, en el rastro que las lágrimas ya secas habían dejado en sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero sintió la lengua pastosa a pesar de no tener la garganta seca. Tragó la poca saliva que le humedecía la boca y habló. "Quería preguntarte algo, si no es molestia."

"No, dime…", la princesa habló con tono pausado, cuidadosa de que el miedo por lo que pudiera preguntarle o pedirle no le tiñera la voz.

"La verdad es que no sé muy bien como empezar…", el joven elfo tragó saliva de nuevo y, esta vez, incluso llegó a morderse el labio. "Tu… ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando murió tu madre?"

"¿Yo? Ah…". Idril se relajó casi por completo, aliviada por la pregunta, aunque no le resultara del todo agradable. "Bueno…, yo era muy pequeña…, la verdad es que no la recuerdo mucho". La elfa suspiró y recuperó la mano para dejarla sobre su regazo mientras, a la vez, intentaba hacerse con una imagen clara del rostro de su madre, enmarcado entre esos cabellos rubios que ella también tenía.

Su primo no le hizo más preguntas. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a observarla en un silencio que hablaba por si solo, señalando claramente lo que pensaba. Maeglin admiró sus pómulos, sus ojos azules que brillaban como el cielo en un día soleado, enmarcados por esas finas pero espesas y largas pestañas, los labios ligeramente carnosos que tanto le apetecía morder… Y sin darse cuenta, empezó a alargar la mano hacia esos rasgos que sólo podían surgir de la unión entre un noldo y una vanya, sin que se diera cuenta, sus dedos estaban cada vez más cerca de la cara de la princesa y, casi con miedo, su dedo índice tocó la suave piel que cubría la mejilla.

Se giró furiosa y se apartó un par de centímetros de su lado. No quería ser tan brusca en cuánto al gesto ni en cuánto a la expresión que le marcaba el rostro, pero no pudo evitarlo y, por si fuera poco, el esfuerzo que hizo para suavizar la expresión, no fue suficiente.

La princesa se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella dispuesta a abandonar la estancia. "Lo siento…", se disculpó mientras la elfa cruzaba la puerta, y sólo recibió un "no importa" como respuesta.

Tal y como se esperaba de ella, la princesa estuvo presente en la ejecución de Eöl, y a su lado se encontraba Maeglin, quien no era capaz de mirar a su padre a la cara. "Es normal, ha matado a su madre intentando matarle a él", pensó Idril, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pecho; después de todo, ambas ostentaban el título de Princesa de Gondolin, y Aredhel, más que ninguna otra elfa, había pasado largos años a su lado, siendo casi como una madre para ella.

E Idril no pudo evitarlo, deseando que Maeglin no interpretara el gesto como algo más que tranquilizador, acercó su mano a la de él y la apretó con suavidad, queriendo transmitirle el coraje que le faltaba en esos momentos, la fuerza para seguir adelante, para ver morir a su padre y despedirse de su madre aunque ya no estuviera presente.

Con el tiempo, se hizo cada vez más evidente que la presencia de Maeglin en la ciudad gustaba a Turgon, quien solía mantenerlo a su lado, ignorando el modo en el que su sobrino deseaba a su única hija y heredera al trono.

No es que Maeglin deseara el trono que jamás podría arrebatar a su tío, y aquello molestaba profundamente a Idril. Se sentía ofendida porque el de su primo era un deseo únicamente carnal y que ella era incapaz de comprender, mientras que podría haber comprendido un afán de poder, sellado vía matrimonio, que habría sido culminado con la muerte de Turgon.

Pero el elfo no deseaba nada de eso: no deseaba ser el rey, no ambicionaba poder y odiaba pensar en la muerte de su tío. Maeglin sólo deseaba a su prima, se desvivía por poder tenerla entre sus brazos, poder dormirse a su lado todas las noches y engendrar un pequeño e indefenso bebé de cabello oscuro y ojos azules como zafiros. Y por encima de ello, ansiaba con toda su alma que su prima correspondiera a esos sentimientos, que le deseara tanto como él a ella y que contaran con la bendición de su padre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Antinatural

"¡Es antinatural!", gritaba, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. "Completamente antinatural", repetía de vez en cuando. Se sentó un momento en la butaca, pero volvió a levantarse enseguida. El nerviosismo no dejaba que pensara con claridad, y eso hacía que su cólera fuera aumentando rápidamente, hasta que se paró en el centro de la estancia, cogió una piedra que no sabía como había ido a parar a su bolsillo y la lanzó contra el cristal de la ventana. Se sentó frente al escritorio y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. "Turgon me aprecia pero, ¿tanto como para dejar que despose a su hija?", al pensarlo, una carcajada histérica hizo que tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y llenó la estancia, mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor frío aparecían en su cuello, pues ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta: la negativa era evidente.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás algún elfo del servicio podría haberle oído. Las estancias que ocupaba ya no eran las de su madre desde hacía varios años, pero a pesar de estar en la Torre del Rey, estaban varios pisos por debajo de las de Idril y las del rey. Además, aún era pronto, a esa hora Turgon solía dar su paseo matutino acompañado de su preciosa hija.

Se tumbó en el lecho y ocultó la cara tras las palmas de las manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera olvidarlo todo.

Pero no pudo olvidar. En lugar de la oscuridad que esperaba encontrar tras sus párpados, encontró el semblante de Idril, sonriendo feliz al lado de su padre con aspecto desenfadado, en el aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad, el año anterior. Su amada estaba preciosa, como siempre, pero por efectos del baile, algunos cabellos se habían soltado del pasador que llevaba y le daban un aire jovial y alegre que jamás había podido observar tan de cerca. A pesar de estar solo, pudo oír la risa musical de la elfa, y el suave sonido de los pliegues de la tela de su vestido azul al frotarse como consecuencia de los alegres movimientos fruto del baile.

De nuevo, esa noche iba a celebrarse el aniversario de la ciudad, y esta vez sería un festival más grande de a lo estaban acostumbrados, por lo que a Maeglin se le ofrecía una ocasión excelente para ver a la esplendorosa Idril de cerca unas horas más de lo habitual.

Cuando llegó la hora, subió al despacho de Turgon, donde tanto él como la princesa ya lo esperaban. Entonces, estando Idril a la derecha de su padre y Maeglin a la izquierda, los tres salieron al balcón que daba a la Plaza del Rey, y el rey empezó su discurso anual:

"Largos años han pasado desde que se construyó esta maravillosa ciudad. Fui yo quien encontró el lugar y quien la hizo construir. […] Cuando os veo aquí, en la Plaza del Rey observándonos, soy consciente de que Gondolin es la mejor ciudad que os podría haber entregado […], porque aunque puede que mi hija me suceda algún día, esta ciudad es vuestra […]. Y os podría decir que hoy hace un suspiro que mi sobrino llegó a Ondolindë acompañando a mi hermana, pero lo cierto es que este año cumplirán 50 años de la muerte de la princesa Aredhel y de la llegada de Maeglin […]. Pero no pensemos en las desgracias y disfrutemos de la velada que nos espera. Deseo que la ciudad continúe con su esplendor habitual y que os guste la comida del banquete y os divirtáis en el baile. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!"

Las puertas del balcón se cerraron cuando regresaron al despacho. "Estoy indispuesta", les comunicó la elfa, y abandonó la estancia rápidamente. Su primo se sintió tentado de alzar una mano hacia ella, evitar que se fuera e incluso seguirla hasta la privacidad de su aposento, pero debía reprimirse, y más en presencia de Turgon.

"Siéntate y hablemos", le dijo el rey desde la más cómoda butaca del despacho, con un codo apoyado en el escritorio y una copa de vino en la otra mano. Maeglin obedeció, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso, evitando así que el miedo a las palabras del rey aflorara y se hiciera visible.

Los dos elfos se quedaron mirando unos momentos, y Maeglin fue consciente de que los hombros del rey estaban tensos, y se dio cuenta de que su tío estaba escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente. Apretó los labios y empezó a lamentarse en su interior, buscando el mejor modo de disculparse: "Se ha dado cuenta, seguro. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo que lo siento? No funcionará… ¿Me hago el loco? Sí, me hago el loco, aunque sea estúpido es algo, y algo es mejor que nada". Finalmente, el monarca empezó a hablar. "Disculpa a Idril… Aredhel no era su madre, pero ya sabes que Elenwë murió cuando era solo una niña mientras…", hizo una mueca casi imperceptible antes de seguir, pero su sobrino la pudo ver claramente, "bueno, ya conoces la historia. El caso es que la apreciaba mucho". Maeglin sonrió un poco, con aire triste y tardó un poco en responder. "Lo sé", dijo, "pero también sé que no nos estamos perdiendo los diferentes actos de la celebración porque Idril siente añoranza." "No", el rey respondió con una sonrisa más alegre que cuando la conversación había empezado, y Maeglin se relajó por completo.

"Creo que el amor está floreciendo en el seno de nuestra familia, una joven elfa te mira mucho, ¿no te has fijado?" Turgon dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su sobrino, que a su vez negó con la cabeza. "No importa. Bueno, llegado el momento contarás con mi bendición sea quien sea la afortunada, y estoy seguro de que cualquier padre querría que su hija se uniera en matrimonio contigo". Maeglin se obligó a sonreír, aunque lo hizo con gran pesar y por cortesía hacia su tío. "Excepto si esa hija fuera Idril", se recordó en su interior, seguro de que tal aberración no tenía cabida en la mente del rey. "Y Maeglin, yo tardaré una media hora en bajar a la plaza, pero ve a buscar a Idril cuando vayas, estoy seguro de que se alegrará."

"No lo creo", pensó, pero aun así lo hizo. Cuando llegó a su aposento, llamó a la puerta, y Anshila, su doncella la abrió. Gracias a las palabras de su tío, se fijó en como la chica apartaba la mirada y en el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. "Es esta, seguro", pensó mientras la miraba con una encandiladora sonrisa. Idril se puso los pendientes y se acercó a él. "¿Bajas a la fiesta, Anshila?", preguntó alegremente. La chica asintió enérgicamente y Maeglin le dijo que bajara ella primero. Esa respuesta sorprendió a la princesa, pues su primo nunca insistía en quedarse a solas con ella, pero no se quejó. Por sorpresa de la elfa, su primo la cogió de la muñeca y la hizo regresar a la estancia con algo de brusquedad, por lo que no pudo evitar que se le escapara un quejido. Cuando lo oyó, el elfo abrió mucho los ojos y la soltó, pero no sin antes sujetarle la barbilla con una mano y acercar los labios a los de ella. Idril se quedó petrificada, sin moverse, y antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocarse, el elfo se apartó de repente. "Esto está mal, muy mal, y es antinatural. Debo olvidarme de ella", se dijo mientras bajaba a la fiesta a solas con sus pensamientos, pensando en Anshila.

Anshila estaba sentada en un rincón, completamente sola, y Maeglin la observaba fijamente desde la oscuridad. No era bonita, y Maeglin no pudo evitar reparar en ello, era totalmente diferente a Idril. Su princesa siempre aparecía con el cabello rubio bien peinado y arreglado, mientras que la doncella tenía el pelo oscuro y enmarañado como si de una leona se tratara. Sonrió para sus adentros. Amaba a Idril con toda su alma, pero quizás podría llegar a amar a esa chica que se había fijado en él. Finalmente, se decidió a acercarse a ella.

Cuando la tuvo delante, la joven le miró con una expresión que, de haber sido de Idril, habría resultado adorable. Había ladeado la cabeza y entreabierto los labios, sorprendida y feliz a la vez. Desgraciadamente, el cabello mal colocado tras las exageradamente puntiagudas orejas de la elfa, le daban un aspecto que parecía querer confirmar que la chica estaba más enferma incluso que Maeglin. Evidentemente, el elfo sabía que el único enfermo del lugar era él, así que sonrío y le tomó la mano. "¿Un baile?", le preguntó. Anshila asintió entusiasmada y casi corrió hacia el centro de la sala. Maeglin rodeó la cintura de la elfa con las manos, y a su vez, ella le rodeó el cuello. Bailaron durante largo rato, y la doncella demostró que no lo hacía nada mal teniendo en cuenta su posición social; y cuando la música por fin dejó de sonar, él la acercó a su cuerpo y tiró de ella hasta el más oscuro de los rincones.

Era consciente de que había gente mirando. Era consciente de que él era Maeglin, el sobrino del Rey Turgon de Gondolin y que, por lo tanto, muchos estaban al acecho, que cualquier error que cometiera sería revelado casi al instante con el único objetivo de destituirle y, quizás, sustituirle. Era consciente de que Anshila no era adecuada para él. Pero su tío había dicho que, llegado el momento, tendría su bendición fuera quien fuera la escogida y estaba seguro de que llegado el momento, un matrimonio con una doncella estaría mejor visto que un matrimonio con su prima.

Y acercó los labios a los de la doncella. Maeglin se sintió torpe, como si sus labios no estuvieran hechos para besar, o por lo menos, no para besar a alguien que no fuera su princesa; pero parecía que los de la elfa aún lo eran más, pues tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar y devolverle el beso. El elfo sonrió sin separarse ni un milímetro de ella. Anshila mordió el labio inferior de Maeglin, por lo que apoyó la espalda contra la piedra fría y siguió besándola. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la chica, que tenía un cuerpo tan distinto a como imaginaba el de su amada. "Idril…", pensó, pero no manifestó ese pensamiento en voz alta.

La doncella apretó más el cuerpo contra el del elfo, y dejó que el pelo de éste se entrelazara en sus dedos, pero no obtuvo más reacción por su parte que el frío beso que ya le estaba ofreciendo. Separó un poco la cara de la de él y dejó los brazos colgando en los costados. Pero para su agradable sorpresa, Maeglin volvió a besarla de nuevo.

Cuando una nueva canción empezó a sonar, Maeglin abrió los ojos lentamente, sin separarse de la doncella y sin dejar de besarla, pero se separó cuando vio a Idril de pie, mirándolo fijamente, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, en la otra punta de la sala. Su padre sonreía a su lado, y cuando Maeglin lo miró, le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y un breve asentimiento.

"Ven", dijo el elfo a la elfa, la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Una vez fuera, pensó un momento en si lo que iba a hacer era correcto o no. Sabía que no era lo que quería hacer y que no era lo que debía hacer, pero amar a Idril tampoco era lo que debía, así que sin soltar a la chica ni decirle una sola palabra, caminaron hasta las estancias de Maeglin.

La chica pasó de parecer un león a parecer una ratita asustada, con sus dientes de ratoncito y casi temblando. Maeglin la abrazó en un intento de tranquilizarla, y besó sus mejillas. No consiguió que se relajara, pero sí que Anshila le besara de nuevo. Esta vez, el beso fue mejor que el anterior, sobretodo por parte de la elfa, la única que le ponía sentimiento. Se separó de él, reculando unos cortos pasos, y se atrevió a tirar del cordel que le ataba el vestido, que apenas se movió. El elfo se acercó y tiró del cordón con más fuerza que la que había empleado la doncella, dejando que el vestido cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo. El joven trató de tragar la saliva que ya se le había secado en la boca y la miró fijamente un largo rato. El cuerpo de Anshila no estaba mal, le recordaba a un 8, pero no era lo que él deseaba con ansias, no era lo que él soñaba todas las noches, no era Idril. Le acarició la mano, áspera por el arduo trabajo que realizaba todos los días, y se sentó en la butaca, tirando de su mano para que se sentara sobre él. En su mente, el cuerpo de Anshila cambió por la imagen que Maeglin se había hecho del de Idril, juzgando por las curvas que marcaban los vestidos, y la poca piel que dejaban entrever. Posó las manos sobre las caderas de la elfa, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Tenía la vista clavada en sus manos, porque así le era más fácil ignorar a quien pertenecía el cuerpo, y sin desviarla hacia ningún lado, una de sus manos se aventuró hacia el sexo de la joven. Lo rozó suavemente con un dedo, y la chica respondió acercándose más a él. Su erección se hacía cada vez más evidente, y se vio a obligado a aflojar el cordón que le ataba los pantalones a la cintura. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y tuvo que ahogar un gritito, pero la humedad de su sexo se hizo más evidente. Maeglin retiró la mano acariciando lentamente la cara interna del muslo de la joven y, antes de que la chica pudiera darse cuenta, le estaba besando los labios de nuevo. Pronto, abandonó sus labios para ir a explorar su cuello y, finalmente, sus pechos. Mientras la besaba, la chica se atrevió a alargar los brazos para quitarle la camisa y una vez el torso del elfo quedó desnudo, se separó un poco de su cuerpo, sólo para verla mejor. El joven hizo que las manos de la elfa se deslizaran suavemente por su cuerpo dejando una en su propio sexo y llevando una hasta su miembro. Él mismo acompañó los movimientos de ambas manos de la chica, haciéndola gemir de vez en cuando. Finalmente, también terminó por estremecerse de placer y entrecerrar los ojos. "Idril…", pensó, a la vez que el líquido blanco empapaba el estómago de la joven. Se echó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, completamente relajado, y dejó que la muchacha apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Pasado un rato, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, donde esperaba ver la carita de Idril, pero en lugar de eso, vio la oscura melena de Anshila. "¿Qué he hecho?", pensó compungido. "Soy un monstruo", se dijo a si mismo, plenamente consciente de lo que le había hecho a la chica y en quien había estado pensando en todo momento.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y apartó la mirada. La doncella se arrodilló en el suelo y trató de ocultarse con el vestido. Cuando por fin Maeglin se dio cuenta de que no quería que la viera desnuda, se levantó de la butaca, se dio la vuelta y pudo oír como la chica se levantaba del suelo, se vestía y caminaba alejándose de él. "He visto como la miras", le dijo antes de marcharse, y Maeglin supo que se refería a la princesa.


	3. Capítulo 2: Túmbate a mi lado

La odiaba. La odiaba con toda su alma. Más de lo que nadie podría llegar a imaginar nunca. Más que a nada, más que a nadie. En sus mejores sueños se limitaba a desearle el mayor de los males, pero en sus peores pesadillas, donde más la odiaba, le deseaba la más terrible de las muertes. Y sabía que eso se acentuaría a partir de entonces.

La torre estaba completamente en silencio, se notaba que toda la población estaba en los salones reales, disfrutando de la fiesta. Sonrió, era su gran oportunidad, y la oscuridad de la noche la ayudaría. Bajó la escalinata lentamente, consciente de que sus pasos resonaban por toda la torre y que quizás, sólo quizás, Maeglin seguiría en sus estancias y podría oírla. Claro que no pensaba que eso fuera muy importante, el elfo no le diría nada, probablemente sólo pensaría que estaba afligida por lo ocurrido hacia apenas una hora.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la torre, miró hacia ambos lados, comprobando que, realmente, no había nadie en la Plaza del Rey. Moviéndose entre las sombras, como si de una fugitiva se tratara, fue recorriendo los rincones de la plaza acercándose a su destino: los establos. Se quedó quieta frente a las puertas, reprimiendo lo que probablemente sería una sonora carcajada; pero finalmente entró, y una vez dentro, cogió un gran cubo de agua y lo vació, y una vez vacío, empezó a buscar.

A pesar de que no había estado muchas veces en los establos, no le costó demasiado encontrar lo que buscaba: la boñiga. Vio una pala y se dedicó a llenar el cubo con ella. Apestaba. Tuvo que coger un pañuelo y taparse nariz y boca con él, pues el olor era casi insoportable, y cuánto más lleno estaba el cubo, más apestaba.

Cuando dio por terminada la tarea, abandonó los establos y corrió hacia la Torre del Rey tan rápidamente como sus piernas y el peso del cubo le permitieron. Entró en las estancias de las doncellas y robó tijeras, hilo y aguja, y a continuación se encerró en las estancias de la princesa.

Apuñaló varias veces el colchón con las tijeras, dejando agujeros de distinto tamaño y profundidad, y poco a poco fue llenándolos de excrementos. "No sabe lo que le espera", pensó con una alegre sonrisa en los labios. Tras haber cosido todos los agujeros que había hecho, vio que sólo había conseguido vaciar la mitad del cubo, por lo que se dispuso a abrir el armario de la princesa y ensuciarle los vestidos. "Tendrá que tirarlos", se le escapó en voz alta, pero estaba sola, así que no le importó. Vio que aún le quedaba, por lo que fue directamente hacia el tocador y, sin pensarse lo dos veces, cogió un bote de perfume. Era opaco, por lo que era imposible que se viera el contenido. Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, salió con el bote al balcón y escuchó. La música aún se oía, y la plaza seguía vacía, por lo que Anshila supo que con toda probabilidad, aún tenía unas cuantas horas. Vació el bote por el balcón, y fue a por un cuenco de agua. Cuando volvió, llenó el bote con el agua y el estiércol, haciendo una pestilente mezcla que al día siguiente rociaría a la princesa. "Mi amado, ni nadie, se le querrá acercar", pensó con una risita.

Y cuando el cubo estuvo vacío, lo tiró por el balcón, eliminando la única prueba del delito que acababa de cometer, y abandonó la estancia para regresar a la fiesta.

Idril conversaba animadamente con su padre, ambos se alegraban de que Maeglin hubiera encontrado a una chica con la que quisiera compartir su vida, aunque eso sorprendía a Idril, pues no mucho antes había manifestado interés en ella. Aún así, prefirió guardar el secreto, su padre se llevaría buen disgusto de saberlo, y no era necesario. A pesar de estar inmersa en la conversación, se dio cuenta de que Anshila volvía a la fiesta, y que parecía animada. "Mira", le dijo a su padre, señalándola con la mirada, "parece contenta", puntualizó después. El rey asintió brevemente. "No veo a Maeglin, puede que esté cansado, deberías ir a buscarle Idril, ya sabes que debería quedarse hasta el final de la fiesta".

A la princesa no le gustó la idea en absoluto, pero aun así obedeció, tal y como se esperaba de ella. Abandonó la gran sala donde el baile continuaba y se encaminó hacia la Torre del Rey. La miró unos instantes antes de entrar, la gran torre era digna de ser una de las maravillas de Gondolin, su padre había hecho un gran trabajo.

Cuando llegó a las estancias de su primo, llamó a la puerta, y al ver que nadie respondía, se atrevió a entrar sin su permiso. Lo encontró profundamente dormido en la cama, sin haberse parado a cambiar sus ropas de fiesta por las de dormir ni haberse tapado con las sábanas. La elfa se acercó a él y acercó una mano a su brazo para despertarlo suavemente. "Realmente es atractivo, tiene más de noldo que de teler", pensó con una leve sonrisa y no pudo evitar imaginarlo en el altar al lado de Anshila, estando ella y su padre en primera fila, celebrando la unión de los dos elfos. La imagen no le gustó, al contrario de lo que opinaba su padre, Maeglin debía casarse con alguien digno de su posición, igual que haría ella algún día.

Tan pronto como sintió el contacto, el elfo abrió los ojos y le sonrió. "Idril… No te esperaba", le comunicó. "Mi padre dice que deberías volver a la fiesta y quedarte con nosotros hasta que termine", dijo suavemente, consciente de que seguía medio dormido. Él la cogió tiernamente por la muñeca. "No quiero bajar todavía, Idril, yo…", dejó la frase suspendida en el aire, con miedo a seguir hablando. Su prima suspiró. "¿Qué ocurre Maeglin? Te quedas todos los años con nosotros… Y Anshila ya está en la sala, seguro que te espera para bailar", le respondió con una sonrisa. "Lo sé… Supuse que volvería a la fiesta, pero…", las palabras se le encallaron en la garganta, temía contarle a Idril lo que había pasado, pues sentía que había hecho algo aún más horrible que amarla a ella. "¿Pero?", preguntó ella pacientemente. El elfo escondió la cara entre las almohadas, avergonzado.

"No estaba pensando en ella cuando debería haber estado haciéndolo, Idril.", dijo, y a pesar de que las almohadas ahogaban su voz, su prima las oyó claramente. "Pensaba en ti", añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La princesa se dejó caer en la butaca más próxima a la cama, las palabras de su primo le resonaban en la cabeza, era como si le gritaran. "En mí", consiguió articular finalmente. "En ti", le repitió él, acercándose a ella. Para la sorpresa de la elfa, Maeglin no intentó acariciarle la mejilla como hacía a veces, sino que se dejó caer ante ella y apoyó la cara en sus rodillas, buscando su consuelo. Idril no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero finalmente acercó una mano a su primo y le acarició el cabello, como creía que habría hecho una madre.

Finalmente, el joven elfo se levantó y tiró de su mano. "Ven, Idril". No sabía porque, pero le hizo caso. En su interior, la princesa sentía el deseo de protegerle, como si no importara que realmente hubiera hecho algo malo. "Túmbate a mi lado", le pidió su primo, y ella se quedó de pie junto a la cama, paralizada y negando con la cabeza, con el miedo reflejado en lo más profundo de los ojos. "¿Qué quieres de mí?", se atrevió a preguntar pasados unos segundos. "Nada que puedas imaginar…", respondió él tranquilamente. "Quiero estar a tu lado, hacerte mía, tocarte dónde nadie te ha tocado jamás, ver tu cuerpo desnudo con la seguridad de que no te irás, poderte acariciar las mejillas y besar cuando me plazca, despertarme a tu lado, oírte decir que me amas a mí y sólo a mí". La elfa retrocedió unos pasos, aterrorizada, y miró hacia la puerta. "No te haré nada que no quieras, Idril, te lo prometo, pero quédate a mi lado, por favor, no te vayas. Sólo un rato. De verdad. No haré nada que no quieras, te lo prometo", le suplicó.

E Idril le hizo caso y, aunque estaba temblando, se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Sentía que sus músculos estaban en tensión, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía la vista clavada en el techo, esperando que Maeglin decidiera que podían volver a la fiesta. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando, aunque suponía que poco, pues de lo contrario su padre habría enviado una ayuda de cámara a buscarlo. O eso, o no le había dado importancia. "Idril, por favor, relájate, te he prometido que no te haría nada que no quisieras, sólo quiero tenerte un rato a mi lado", dijo el elfo. "Llegará un momento en el que ya no podré creerte, Maeglin", le respondió ella. "Me apetece besarte y no lo he hecho, ¿verdad? Creo que eso es suficiente motivo como para que confíes en mí". Idril asintió, su primo estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Sabes? Tienen razón", comentó el joven de repente. "¿Quién?", preguntó ella sorprendida. Sonrió antes de responder con voz tranquila, "Aquellos que dicen que eres más hermosa que todas las maravillas de Gondolin, dicen la verdad, no se equivocan cuando lo dicen". Idril lo miró en silencio, sorprendida no sólo por su respuesta, sino también por sentir como el rubor le ascendía por las mejillas. "Y eres aún más bonita cuando te sonrojas así, Idril. Estás preciosa", sentenció, y acercó una mano a la cara de la elfa. La dejó allí, suspendida a escasos centímetros del pómulo, pidiéndole permiso en silencio. Y por algún motivo, la princesa asintió. La mano de Maeglin era suave, y se deleitó al tocar esa piel que hacía tanto que ni siquiera rozaba. Cerró los ojos, intentando centrarse únicamente en ese momento que no sabía cuando tendría ocasión de que se volviera a repetir.

La princesa también cerró los ojos, sorprendida por el hecho de que la mano de Maeglin fuera suave, a pesar de trabajar el metal. Tal era la felicidad del elfo, que no pudo evitar rozar los labios de la elfa con los suyos, buscando su permiso. "No", dijo ella, y Maeglin se apartó. "¿Lo ves? No he llegado a besarte, no he hecho nada que no quisieras". Y era cierto. "Volvamos a la fiesta, mi padre nos buscará pronto".

Pronto, llegaron a la fiesta. El baile había terminado, pero aún quedaba comida y bebida en las mesas. Muchos elfos conversaban animadamente con copas de vino en la mano, mientras que otros terminaban de llenar sus estómagos. Los niños corrían aquí y allá, escondiéndose tras las mesas y las sillas, mientras sus madres les llamaban la atención. Pero todos aquellos elfos tenían algo en común: esperaban los fuegos artificiales de clausura.

Los tres elfos de la familia real esperaron a que todas las mesas quedaran vacías, y cuando esto ocurrió, el rey dio una palmada y dieron comienzo los fuegos.

El cielo se llenó de colores. Eran preciosos. Como cada año, los artesanos habían representado una historia en sus fuegos, y aquel año, se correspondía al descubrimiento de Tumladen por parte del rey Turgon, donde un día se construiría la maravillosa ciudad de Gondolin, donde los elfos de Nevrast vivirían en paz, protegidos de todo mal gracias a la ubicación desconocida por el resto del Mundo. Y así, finalizó la fiesta.

Mientras se dirigía a su aposento, Idril no podía alejarse los dedos de los labios, justo donde los de Maeglin la habían rozado. No podía evitar preguntarse que se sentía cuando alguien te besaba de verdad. "¿Qué habrá sentido ella?", se preguntó a sí misma, pensando en el beso de su primo y Anshila. "Ella parecía contenta… Le ha gustado, seguro.", pensó recordando la escenita del beso en el baile.

Y entonces, abrió la puerta de sus estancias. El olor era insoportable, y lo peor era que no sabía de dónde provenía exactamente. El olor impregnaba toda la habitación, Idril sintió que se mareaba, sintió que no podría retener la comida en el estómago demasiado tiempo, y cerró la puerta. "¡Padre!", gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle que pudiera oírla toda la torre. Enseguida oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban apresuradamente por el pasillo, y pronto su padre estuvo a su lado. Señaló la puerta, pero esta vez fue el rey quien abrió las puertas, pero volvió a cerrarlas enseguida. Hizo que una doncella hiciera subir a Maeglin y a un soldado, y ordenó que todas las doncellas, incluida la que había hecho llamar, subieran al despacho del rey.

"Bien, mi sobrino y yo mismo buscaremos el origen de este… Olor. Hija, tú quédate aquí fuera con el soldado, no sabemos si podrías necesitarlo", ordenó el monarca antes de entrar en el dormitorio.

"Tío", lo llamó Maeglin en cuánto entraron. "¿Si Maeglin?", le preguntó enseguida, tapándose la nariz con un pañuelo. "Es que… Es todo". El rey asintió brevemente, consciente de que su sobrino tenía razón. "Será mejor que esperemos a mañana", abrió la puerta y mirando a su hija dijo, "subid los dos al despacho, un asunto como el que tenemos entre manos no puede quedar sin resolver". Seguidos por el soldado, los tres subieron al despacho. Allí, les esperaban las doncellas de Idril, todas con cara de susto, con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin saber qué pasaba ni porqué estaban allí.

"Bueno, estamos aquí por algo que me parece intolerable, y necesito hablar con todas vosotras una por una para llegar al fondo de la cuestión y saber qué ha ocurrido exactamente y porqué. Es por eso que todas estáis aquí, en mitad de la noche, cuando lo que deseáis es dormir y descansar de la fiesta. Una de vosotras, ha llenado las estancias de Idril con… Excrementos", hizo una pausa, que se vio interrumpida por los grititos horrorizados de las doncellas, que se tapaban la boca con las manos, sin dar crédito a lo que oían. "Sí, quiero pensar que una de vosotras ha actuado sola y sin el conocimiento de las demás, pero para ello, os tengo que hacer algunas preguntas. Por favor, salid fuera y mantened el mayor silencio posible. Todos estamos cansados, pero cuánto antes terminemos, antes podremos volver a la cama", tras estas palabras, Turgon se sentó tras su escritorio, con Maeglin de pie a su lado e Idril sentada en una butaca, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, sin saber dónde dormiría aquella noche.

"Mannatan, ¿tú eres la primera?", preguntó el rey, y la chica asintió repetidamente con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, si no has sido tú lo sabremos enseguida", Maeglin habló con voz amable, y el rey hizo las preguntas rápidamente: "¿Has estado toda la noche en la fiesta?", "¿Alguien puede confirmarlo?" "¿Puedes confirmar de forma totalmente inequívoca que alguna otra doncella haya estado toda la noche en la fiesta?"

Poco a poco, el rey hizo las mismas preguntas a todas las doncellas, y sólo había una cuya historia no cuadraba: la de Anshila. A pesar de que ella decía que sólo había abandonado la fiesta para estar con Maeglin, era la única que había abandonado la fiesta, y sólo las doncellas, Idril y el propio rey tenían las llaves de sus estancias. "Siento decírtelo, Anshila, pero tu comportamiento ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar. Imagino que quieres hacer que Idril se sienta mal por ser la princesa de la ciudad y tener una estrecha relación con su primo, pero lo que has hecho no tiene nombre. No esperes que comportándote así conseguirás casarte con mi sobrino ni pasar por encima de mi hija, porque eso no lo conseguirás nunca. ¿Sabes? Fui yo quien le dijo a Maeglin que te habías fijado en él, e incluso le di mi consentimiento. Ahora, lo has perdido. Esta noche la pasarás en el calabozo, y además, no volverás a trabajar de doncella nunca más, por lo menos, en esta torre y para este linaje. Mañana te ocuparás de arreglar este desastre. Por tu bien, espero que podamos salvar la ropa.", sentenció el rey, y el soldado se llevó la joven a las mazmorras.

"Idril, cielo, duerme en mis estancias esta noche, yo pasaré el resto de la noche en el despacho y dormiré más tarde", dijo, y después colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino. "Lo siento mucho, Maeglin, pero no es adecuada para ti", y el elfo se limitó a asentir.

En cuánto Idril y Maeglin abandonaron el despacho, Mannatan apareció con unas ropas de dormir. "No es mucho, princesa, pero es mejor que nada. Sé que no está a vuestra altura, pero al menos os protegerá del frío de la noche", dijo y alargó los brazos para que la elfa pudiera cogerlas. "Muchas gracias, Mannatan, eres muy buena", respondió la princesa, y aceptó las ropas.

Una vez en las estancias del rey, Idril se desnudó para ponerse las ropas de dormir que le habían prestado, pero no pudo evitar observar su reflejo en el espejo. "Tocarte dónde nadie te ha tocado jamás", había dicho su primo, y la princesa no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia la zona prohibida que era su sexo. "Maeglin ha dicho que no estaba pensando en Anshila, sino en mí, ¿la habrá tocado?", se preguntó. "¿Qué se sentirá…?", pensó con curiosidad.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Qué quiero?

La primera review la recibí en el capítulo 1, pero por desgracia, la vi una vez ya había subido el capítulo 2, por lo que no he podido responderla hasta ahora. Antes de responder las dos reviews que he recibido y visto (perdón si alguien deja alguna mientras estoy escribiendo esto), quiero agradeceros el haber utilizado parte de vuestro tiempo para escribirlas, pues si subo el fanfic es porque espero que guste a la gente, y las reviews (tanto positivas como negativas) son el único modo que tengo de saberlo en el caso de la mayoría de posibles lectores. Bien, dicho esto, vayamos al grano:

"Sin nombre": Muchas gracias por tu review, has sido el primero. Espero que el desarrollo de la historia sea de tu agrado y supere tus expectativas.

Coronel Schmid: Anshila es mala, sí, y ya veremos lo que le depara el futuro (sí, tengo algunas cosas pensadas para ella). ¿Quieres un capítulo más picantón? Pues no puedo darte esos detalles sin dejarte un buen spoiler, pero tu sigue leyendo la historia y ya verás lo que te encuentras.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, fue a avisar a su padre, pues prefería que durmiera tranquilamente toda la mañana si le era posible. El despacho estaba silencioso, tal y como el rey había ordenado, lo que le había facilitado adelantar la faena del día siguiente. "Buenos días, Idril, ¿has descansado?", le preguntó con tono animado, y ella asintió. "¿Por qué no pasas el día con Maeglin? Así no hará falta que pases por tus estancias hasta que no estén completamente limpias. Me han comunicado que esa doncella ya está cumpliendo mis órdenes… Pero quiero ahorrarte ese mal trago, hija.", le aconsejó. "Lo sé, padre, no te preocupes. Seguro que mi primo se alegrará de verme", respondió la elfa. Turgon le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, pero el cansancio le pudo y no hizo ningún comentario.

No necesitó llegar a las estancias de su primo para oír las voces que salían de su interior. No necesitó parar demasiada atención para saber a quienes pertenecían, a pesar que la del elfo sonaba más calmada y más suave. "¿No ves que nunca te va a amar? Nada dura para siempre, incluso el amor que sientes por ella desaparecerá tarde o temprano, y será porque tú habrás cambiado… Yo también cambié, Maeglin, por eso ahora te amo. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Dímelo, por favor, y cambiaré otra vez.", gritaba Anshila. "¿Qué dirías si te dijera que esta noche ha dormido aquí?", le preguntó el elfo, con un deje de deseo en la voz. "Te diría que es una puta que juega con tus sentimientos, que no te merece, y que esa dulzura que emana no es más que una farsa, un truco para acercarse a ti.", le respondió ella.

Idril se llevó dos dedos a los labios de nuevo, con las palabras "tocarte donde nadie te ha tocado jamás" sonando altas y claras dentro de su cabeza. "¿Qué se sentirá?", no había podido dejar de preguntarse en toda la noche. Y sin que se diera cuenta, se encontró intentando retener las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos, secándolas de sus mejillas, y pidiéndole a Eru que sus ojos no estuvieran enrojecidos. La princesa escuchó lo que habría jurado que era una bofetada, pero no podía creer que Maeglin fuera capaz de aquello. Cuando ya estaba desechando aquella estúpida idea, vio a su primo aproximándose a ella, y apartó la mirada, deseando que no se fijara en sus ojos y que no le preguntara por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Evidentemente, se dio cuenta, por lo que la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta la habitación. "¿Aún no has ido a reparar el daño que hiciste? Venga, márchate.", le espetó a la doncella. "Idril, preciosa… Lo has oído todo, ¿verdad?", le preguntó, pero ella no respondió, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. "Mira, Idril, yo no pienso lo que ha dicho Anshila, ¿vale?", se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, "sé que no quieres oírlo, pero te quiero". Idril asintió y volvió a llevarse los dedos a los labios, repitiéndose la misma pregunta de nuevo. "La mejilla…", le dijo señalando allí donde se encontraba la marca rojiza. Sonrió para sus adentros, segura de que el elfo no la miraba, pues ella tenía razón: Maeglin no había sido capaz de pegar a Anshila, había sido al revés. Su primo la arrinconó y apoyó un brazo en la pared bloqueándole la salida. Apoyó la frente en la de Idril, y para su sorpresa, la elfa se sonrojó y su respiración se tornó agitada.

Y Maeglin la besó. A pesar de lo que había prometido el día anterior, a pesar de que no tenía su permiso, a pesar de que no sabía si era lo que ella quería, la besó. Idril no se movió, permaneció inmóvil con la espalda contra la pared, con los labios sellados, pues no quería rechazar aquel beso, pero no podía aceptarlo.

"Allí está la puerta", le dijo su primo cuando se separaron. Ella se giró hacia donde le indicaba, pero siguió sin moverse. "No está bien, y tú lo sabes", le dijo. El elfo asintió, sabía que aquello era cierto. "No está bien, y ambos lo sabemos, pero, ¿lo quieres?", le preguntó con una mirada que mostraba claramente su deseo. "Yo… No lo sé", respondió. Y se marchó.

Los días pasaban, las semanas pasaban, e Idril aún se lamentaba por haber rechazado el beso de su primo. Claro que sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era antinatural, el propio elfo sabía que había hecho mal, pero aun así, la princesa podía entender porque lo había hecho.

Aquella noche no le dio muchas vueltas, sabía que lo mejor en ese caso era actuar sin pensar y, aprovechando que sabía que su padre se acostaría pronto debido al gran volumen de faena de los días siguientes, hizo llamar a Maeglin a sus estancias.

Cuando se presentó en sus estancias, lo saludó brevemente y lo invitó a sentarse en una butaca frente a la suya. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Él porque sabía porque le había llamado, y ella, porque sabía que lo que iba a pedirle no era lo correcto. Lo miró durante un rato, y al final, se atrevió a hablar. "Bésame, Maeglin", susurró, y Maeglin recibió la petición como si se tratara de una suave caricia. Se levantó de la butaca y se arrodilló ante ella para besarla, haciendo todo uso de su autocontrol para no excederse, pues era su prima quien marcaba los límites que él ni quería ni se atrevía a sobrepasar. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, siendo vagamente consciente de que se deslizaba por la butaca para terminar dejándose caer en el suelo frente a él. Lentamente, los dos elfos fueron tumbándose en el suelo y Maeglin se atrevió a besar a su prima más apasionadamente: acariciaba la lengua de su prima con la suya propia, saboreaba los labios de la princesa y los mordía de vez en cuando. "Sabes a miel…", murmuró el elfo entre beso y beso. La afirmación sorprendió a Idril, que no esperaba esas palabras, por lo que se separó un poco de él. La mirada de su primo se tornó mustia enseguida, pero lo disimuló rápidamente, por fin había conseguido que su amada le permitiera besarla y no quería arruinarlo por nada en el mundo.

Se colocó el pelo tras las orejas y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su primo. El beso le había gustado, y aunque no se atrevía a preguntar por lo que le había dicho hacía unos días, seguía teniéndolo en mente. Era consciente de que Maeglin la observaba, aunque no lo miraba directamente, podía observar una nota de curiosidad en sus ojos: era evidente que estaba expectante. Pasados unos minutos, recordó que le había prometido que no le haría nada que ella no quisiera, por lo que resultaba evidente que el elfo estaba esperando una reacción positiva por su parte y además, que diera el siguiente paso. La princesa no sabía que hacer, en su cabeza había estallado una gran tormenta en la que se debatían lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, lo que quería hacer y lo que no quería hacer, y lo que debía hacer y lo que no debía hacer. "¿Qué quiero?", se preguntó. "Maeglin, por favor… Necesito que me des unos instantes, pero no te marches, por favor.", le dijo finalmente.

Su primo se sentó de nuevo en la butaca, y ella, al borde de la cama. "No seas tonta, Idril, sabes lo que quieres, sabes que te ha gustado, y sabes que nadie más va a besarte así", se dijo a si misma. Suspiró. "Tocarte donde nadie te ha tocado jamás", se repitió en su mente. "¿Qué se sentirá?", se preguntó una vez más. Miró fijamente a Maeglin, que tenía la cara apoyada en la mano y que esperaba pacientemente, en silencio. "Maeglin, ven", lo llamó alargando una mano hacia él. Se tumbaron el uno junto al otro, tal y como habían hecho en la habitación del elfo unas noches antes. Entonces Idril, creyendo que su primo estaba profundamente dormido, decidió cambiar su vestido por sus ropas de dormir. Pudo sentir como el elfo se aguantaba la respiración al quedarse completamente desnuda, pero lo ignoró, quizás así sería él quien diera el siguiente paso.

"Idril, incluso de espaldas…", se atrevió a decir al final, pero pronto las palabras se convirtieron en actos, y el elfo colocó a su prima sobre él. Ella no sabía muy bien que hacer, así que se limitó a besarle como habían hecho antes. Sintió como las manos de Maeglin recorrían su espalda y como sus besos se volvían más apasionados cuando éstas llegaron a su trasero. La princesa se atrevió a desabrocharle la camisa, lo cual pareció gustar a su primo, porque pudo notar como sonreía mientras la besaba.

Las manos del elfo descendieron hasta los muslos de su amada y se cerraron sobre las ropas de dormir de la elfa y empezaron a subirlas lentamente. Idril sabía que sus muslos quedarían pronto descubiertos y el solo hecho de imaginarlo hizo que el rubor ascendiera por sus mejillas. Para disimularlo, escondió la cara en el cuello de Maeglin, besándolo, y éste reaccionó cerrando los puños con fuerza y terminando de subirle la ropa hasta la cintura. Su primo sujetaba la ropa con un mano mientras con la otra flexionaba la pierna de Idril, por lo que la princesa flexionó la otra. "Maeglin, ¿qué…?", empezó a preguntarle, pero su primo la calló con un beso largo mientras terminaba de desnudarla y, de nuevo, notó como contenía el aliento.

Entonces, llegó el turno de la princesa, que atropelladamente fue terminando de desnudar a su primo. Cuando lo vio desnudo, la vergüenza volvió a hacer que el rubor le ascendiera por las mejillas y se tapó los ojos con las manos presa de los nervios. Fue Maeglin quien se aseguró de que se calmaba y le apartó las manos de la cara. "Tranquilízate cariño, podemos vestirnos si lo prefieres, no me enfadaré, de verdad, no te preocupes por eso", le dijo mientras le sujetaba la cara entre sus manos. "Está bien, yo… Sólo estoy nerviosa", le respondió mientras se obligaba a sonreír y mirar hacia la erección de su primo. El elfo siguió su mirada con cautela. "Ah, no te preocupes Idril, es normal", le dijo tranquilo a la vez que se incorporaba, consciente de que la princesa nunca había visto a nadie desnudo a parte de a ella misma.

"Ven", dijo mientras la acunaba en su pecho. Tenía las manos calientes e Idril sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda cada vez que estas la recorrían con suavidad. Finalmente, consiguió que se relajara por completo, momento que aprovechó para sentarla sobre él. Con una sonrisa feliz, le colocó el mechón de pelo tras la oreja. "Bésame, preciosa", le dijo, y ella obedeció enseguida. Con cuidado de no sobresaltarla, la mano de Maeglin descendió hasta el sexo de su prima, pero se sobresaltó de todos modos. Le susurró algo al oído, pero sonó tan bajito que la princesa sólo pudo percibir su tono tranquilizador y lo dejó hacer; pronto, apartó los labios de los de su primo para volver a esconder la cara en su cuello y sin darse cuenta, terminó gimiéndole en la oreja. "Idril…", le dijo el elfo mientras daba unos toquecitos en su mano, y cuando comprendió lo que quería, su mano se dirigió hacia su miembro con un poco de miedo. Maeglin le besó la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, y llevó su mano libre a sujetar la cabeza de la elfa fija tal y como estaba, para seguir oyéndola gemir en su oreja.

Una vez hubo superado el primer orgasmo de su vida, apoyó la cara en el hombro de su primo y sonrió. Eso hizo que su mano se quedara quieta, y su primo se atrevió a pedirle algo más: mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar, dirigió la mirada a su miembro aún erecto. Se mordió el labio inferior, muy nerviosa, y tardó unos segundos en hacerle caso, pero finalmente acercó la boca a su miembro y tragó saliva. Poco a poco, lamió la punta y terminó metiéndoselo en la boca. Maeglin no pudo evitarlo y su mano le agarró la cabeza. No hacía fuerza, sólo le sujetaba el pelo y acompañaba los movimientos de la princesa, por lo que ella no se quejó. "Idril…", fue lo único que alcanzó decir antes de llenarle la boca son su semilla, y es que ni siquiera estuvo a tiempo de avisarla. La princesa tragó y se apartó rápidamente, tapándose la boca con la mano. "Perdona…", empezó a decirle mientras volvía a apartarle la mano de la cara. "Quería avisarte, de verdad…", continuó, pero ella sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza, así que se quedó en silencio, dejando el resto de la frase flotando en el aire. Se vistió enseguida, y al ver a su prima, fue a ayudarla a abrocharse las ropas de dormir.

"Preferiría dormir a tu lado esta noche, pero tu padre… Bueno, no le gustaría encontrarme al lado de su hija", comentó con una risa nerviosa. Le acarició la mejilla y, tras mirar un momento la oscuridad del cielo por la ventana, la besó por última vez. Ya iba hacia la puerta cuando oyó que la calidez de la voz de Idril llamándole. "Mañana. Por la tarde. Podríamos echarnos una siesta juntos." Asintió y volvió a girarse hacia la puerta.

Caminó orgulloso hacia sus estancias, saboreando el recuerdo de la boca de Idril en su miembro dentro de su mente, un recuerdo que sin duda jamás olvidaría. Se tumbó en la cama pensando en la firmeza de sus pechos, en los pezones duros como piedrecitas, sintiendo aún en las manos la suavidad de su piel, la humedad de su sexo, el cabello dorado entre sus dedos y, rompiendo con el silencio de la noche, aún podía oír sus gemidos en la oreja. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver la expresión tranquila y relajada de su rostro cuando lo había apoyado en su hombro, sus manos desabrochándole la camisa, las finas líneas de su cuerpo, el mechón colocado tras su oreja y sus labios cerrándose en su miembro. "Estaba más preciosa que nunca…", se le escapó en voz alta. Y se durmió con una gran sonrisa triunfal en los labios, pues había conseguido parte de lo que quería, y no dudaba de que conseguiría el resto en poco tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Lago

Antes de responder a las reviews, quiero comentar que si tenemos en cuenta que se trata de elfos creados por Tolkien, nada de lo que está ocurriendo en este fic (excepto el prólogo, que es mi versión resumida de algo que sí aparece en El Silmarillion) sería algo posible en sus libros. Lo que hicieron Maeglin e Idril en el capítulo anterior no pasaría nunca en un libro de Tolkien porque se trata de actitudes que no tienen cabida fuera del matrimonio por parte de sus elfos, pero **esto es un fic** que estoy escribiendo porque me gusta el mundo que inventó Tolkien y esta es una pareja sobre la que no se suele escribir (no es canon y encima son primos), y por esa misma razón creo que puedo escribir cosas que en teoría están "prohibidas" en el mundo que él inventó. No es necesario que os preocupeis por Tuor, Eärendil y demás descendientes, tengo pensado como "arreglar" ese problema de manera que las cosas cuadren, pero hablaré de eso más adelante, al igual que estoy comentando esto en este capítulo y no en el anterior porque sino habría hecho spoiler, no hablo ahora de ello para evitar haceros spoiler.

Y dicho esto, ¡a por las reviews! Sé que he publicado rápido así que no os he dado tiempo a que escribierais mucho, de hecho sólo ha repetido el Coronel Schmid. Me gusta mucho leer reviews (tanto positivas como negativas, siempre que las negativas sean constructivas y ayuden a mejorar), y además ya dije que es mi única manera de saber si la historia está gustando o no, así que animaos ¡y que no os de pereza!

Coronel Schmid: Gracias por tu review, agradezco mucho que hayas dejado review por segunda vez. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, a ver que te parece este :)

* * *

Idril se había levantado con la cabeza llena de preguntas. ¿Le había gustado lo que le había hecho Maeglin? ¿Quería repetir? La respuesta a esas preguntas la aterraba, pues sabía que ambas eran afirmativas. Y por último, la pregunta que más la asustaba, aquella que podía cambiar su vida, aquella de la que no conocía la respuesta: ¿le amaba? Esas preguntas no le gustaban, pero le llenaban la mente y hacían que la sintiera embutida y la dejaban incapaz de pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué le había dicho a su primo que podían hacer una siesta juntos? Sabía que eso no era lo correcto. Necesitaba hablar con su padre, pero no sabía como se lo iba a tomar. ¿Podía decírselo? "No", resonó fuerte en su cabeza. No podía decírselo, pero necesitaba alguien en quien confiar. "Mannatan, habla primero con Mannatan", se dijo, y la hizo llamar.

"Mannatan…", la saludó con una sonrisa. "Verás, quería comentarte algo… Algo complicado". La joven doncella asintió y se quedó de pie en el centro del aposento, pues la princesa aún no le había indicado donde sentarse. Escuchó atentamente lo que le decía la dama, intentando no escandalizarse y haciendo bien su papel de confidente, pero la elfa hablaba tan bajito que a veces le era difícil escucharla. Sabía que se lo estaba relatando todo, le hablaba de cosas que ocurrieron antes incluso de que ella llegara al servicio de la familia real. Era todo muy curioso, parecía que su primo se había sentido atraído por ella desde que llegó a la ciudad, y que no tardó mucho en enamorarse de ella. Y finalmente, Idril le narró los hechos de la noche anterior. Tardó un poco en responder, pero en cuánto hubo recuperado la compostura, habló en tono claro y sincero, pero calmado y tranquilizador a la vez, no le hacía ningún reproche, y la princesa debía y necesitaba oírlo. "Lo que me contáis es duro de escuchar, princesa. Decís que no sabéis si lo amáis, pero no es cierto. En el fondo de vuestro corazón sois consciente de que queréis pasar vuestra vida junto a vuestro primo. Mi consejo es que no habléis con nadie de ello salvo con el señor Maeglin y que, llegado el momento, os caséis con vuestro primo, siempre podréis decir que no habéis encontrado nadie adecuado para vos… Pero será duro. Deberéis vivir un secreto y no podréis contar ni siquiera con vuestro padre." Cuando terminó de hablar, avanzó hacia la princesa y le cogió las manos con cariño, mirándola con lástima en los ojos. La dama asintió lentamente, pues sabía que su doncella tenía razón. "Está bien, Mannatan, puedes retirarte", le respondió finalmente, y se dejó caer en la butaca más cercana.

Llegada la hora, Maeglin esperaba a su prima sentado en la butaca. A pesar de que su expresión era relajada, estaba nervioso. Realmente no sabía si la princesa iría a verle, su seguridad se había desvanecido por completo. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no sería de extrañar que no quisiera volver a verle. Tiró la cabeza para atrás y se tapó la cara con las manos en un gesto que parecía desesperado, pues era consciente de que aunque su amada no se hubiera negado, él se había excedido en cuánto a sus peticiones. ¿Y si aquella sonrisa cuando se disculpó no era de verdad? Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que había hecho, y debía disculparse cuánto antes. "Lo mejor es que esperes un rato, puede que venga y sólo sean imaginaciones tuyas", se dijo finalmente.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que la princesa llamara a su puerta, y él se levantó con una sonrisa para abrir; pero la sonrisa se le borró enseguida, y es que la expresión de Idril mostraba que había estado llorando. Se quedó en el pasillo en silencio y subió la vista poco a poco, y cuando sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de su primo, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo. Maeglin tiró de su brazo para que entrara y, tras cerrar la puerta tras ella, la encerró en un fuerte abrazo. "No llores, por favor", fue lo único que pudo decirle mientras intentaba callar sus sollozos, pero en lugar de calmarse, se hacían cada vez más altos. Maeglin la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el pequeño sofá que había instalado junto al fuego unos pocos meses atrás, y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Pasó mucho rato antes de que consiguiera calmarla, e Idril se durmió sobre su pecho. Entonces, volvió a cogerla en brazos y aprovechó para dejarla en la cama. Se sentó a su lado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama y se dedicó a mirarla. Así dormida, parecía un ángel reservado únicamente para él. Una vez más, le colocó el mechón tras la oreja, pero esta vez su mano se quedó unos instantes allí antes de que la retirara. Finalmente, se tumbó y cerró los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar del momento.

Se despertó cuando notó la respiración de Idril a su lado, que se había movido durmiendo y ahora descansaba muy cerca de él. Con una sonrisa feliz, la abrazó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, empapándose del aroma de su cabello. No pasó mucho rato antes de que volviera a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez vio los zafiros que eran los ojos de Idril mirándolo fijamente, con una cara de asombro adorable. "Preciosa", le dijo él, y ella se sonrojó y escondió la cara en su pecho, agarrando con fuerza su camisa. Suspiró antes de hablar. "Sabes lo que quiero, ya te lo dije, pero… ¿Lo quieres tu también?", le preguntó con algo de nerviosismo en la voz. La princesa limitó su respuesta a un breve asentimiento.

"Si pudiera ver el aspecto real de los maiar, estoy seguro de que tendrían tu aspecto, Idril", dijo. "¿Tú crees?", le preguntó ella incrédula. "Sí, estoy completamente seguro de ello. Sé que la situación es complicada debido a que somos parientes muy cercanos, pero me gustaría que tuviéramos una relación, yo… Podría pedirte a tu padre, si lo quieres tu también.", se aventuró a decirle. "He pensado en ello esta noche y a lo largo de la mañana…", empezó a decir, y continuó tras suspirar, "Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero no sería visto con buenos ojos. Me gustaría casarme contigo en un futuro, pero tendrá que ser en secreto". "¿Ni siquiera decírselo a tu padre, eh?", le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla. La elfa negó con la cabeza y buscó sus labios, que su primo besó encantado.

Poco a poco, fueron desperezándose. "¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en barca por el lago?", preguntó Maeglin. "No te prometo nada, esta noche ceno con mi padre", le respondió con una sonrisa triste. "Te esperaré allí entonces".

Turgon esperaba a su hija pacientemente. Hacía un largo rato que había terminado el trabajo del día, y al día siguiente debería empezar a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Maeglin. Tenía que pensar en enviar las invitaciones a sus parientes, en el regalo que le haría la familia real, en el baile, el banquete y un largo etcétera de preparativos. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la princesa llamó a la puerta. "Adelante", y la elfa entró y se sentó frente a él. "No tienes buena cara", le comentó en voz baja. Sonrió antes de responder en tono calmado, "Estoy bien, pero hay mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Y tú? Te veo triste", le respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "No es nada, padre", contestó forzándose a sonreír. El rey le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero prefirió dar el tema por zanjado y abordarlo en los próximos días si su expresión no mejoraba.

Pronto llegó una ayuda de cámara que les traía la cena, que consistía básicamente en ensaladas y algunos postres. Como era habitual en ella, Idril pinchó una hoja de escarola y se la quedó mirando fijamente antes de llevársela a la boca. "No sé porque tienes esta costumbre desde hace tantos años, como si fuera a pasarle algo a la comida", dijo el monarca entre risas. "No lo sé, ¿no la cogí de madre?", se atrevió a preguntar, pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

La conversación fue tornándose más animada a medida que la cena avanzaba, hasta que pronto terminaron comiendo entre risas. Idril ya se levantaba para marcharse cuando su padre la llamó y le pidió que se sentara de nuevo. "Pronto será el cumpleaños de Maeglin, ¿se te ocurre algún regalo que podría gustarle?", le preguntó. La elfa pensó un rato antes de responder: "No lo sé, padre, pero pensaré en ello". Su padre asintió brevemente y se despidió de ella enseguida.

El bote de madera flotaba junto al embarcadero. El agua estaba totalmente en calma, a pesar de la extensión del lago no había ni una sola ola en la superficie, nada que rompiera la plana superficie del agua. Ni siquiera los peces de colores que la habitaban se atrevían a saltar y perturbar la paz que se respiraba en la zona.

Maeglin se sentó en la orilla e hizo rebotar una piedra en la superficie, sin fijarse en as chicas que había solo a unos metros charlando animadamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó la camisa y se metió en el agua. Cuando le llegó al cuello, empezó a nadar alejándose cada vez más de la orilla. Le apetecía nadar hasta la otra, pero temía que su princesa llegara pronto de la cena con el rey y se encontrara sola en el embarcadero. No se había alejado mucho cuando vio ondear la melena rubia al viento, y alzó un brazo por encima de la superficie del lago para saludarla. Idril se quitó los zapatos y se arremangó un poco el bajo del vestido, lo justo para no mojarse, y se sentó en el embarcadero con los pies colgando, dejando que se le mojaran los dedos. Su primó nadó hacia ella y subió al embarcadero de un salto. La elfa se fijó en las diminutas gotas que resbalaban por su pecho cuando pasó por su lago para ir a recoger la camisa, en la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la cogió en brazos para que subieran al bote y, sobretodo, en como se movía cuando remaba. Si hubiera sido de día, el Sol habría brillado reflejado en el sudor de su frente y en las gotas que le habían quedado sobre la piel, secándolas. Pero sólo tenían la compañía de la luna llena, que brillaba en lo alto del cielo y les iluminaba con su luz mortecina, reflejándose únicamente en el centro del lago.

Lentamente, fueron alejándose de la orilla. La princesa cerró los ojos, pues el único sonido que rompía el silencio nocturno era el de los remos al sumergirse en el agua y romper su superficie para hacer avanzar el bote, y ese sonido la relajaba. Vio una manta en el extremo más próximo a ella en el bote y tiró de ella para taparse los pies aún mojados.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a remar?", le preguntó al cabo de un rato. La voz le salió ronca, como si llevara horas sin hablar, y es que Idril era la última con quien había hablado. Ella asintió, y él le indicó que se girara de espaldas porque le sería más cómodo para remar. La princesa obedeció y cogió los remos, y se sorprendió al ver que eran más pesados de lo que esperaba. Maeglin se movió para sentarse justo tras ella y puso sus manos sobre las suyas para acompañar sus movimientos y hacer la fuerza que le faltaba a ella.

Soltó los remos al cabo de un rato, y el elfo los recogió enseguida y los metió en el bote para que no se perdieran en las profundidades del lago para siempre. Entonces, mientras el bote se movía lentamente a la deriva, sin que nadie salvo el agua supiera donde iba, la abrazó por detrás y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

Idril miró hacia la orilla, y al ver que las elfas que había antes ya se habían marchado, sonrió y se apoyó en su primo. El elfo aprovechó para estrechar el abrazo y sintió los latidos del corazón de su amaga junto a los suyos propios. Aprovechando que la elfa estaba distraída, las manos de Maeglin subieron de su cintura hasta sus pechos, pero ella se giró enseguida con expresión enfadada. El elfo la miraba con una cara digna de un cordero a punto de ser degollado, pero la princesa lo ignoró con frialdad. "Podrían vernos", dijo enseguida. "¡Pero si no hay nadie!", replicó rápidamente. Idril suspiró al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, ella misma lo había comprobado hacía pocos minutos, pero a pesar de eso, no sabía que hacer. Lo que quería su primo era evidente, pero no sabía si le apetecía, y menos después de lo que habían hablado esa misma tarde.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, su primo llevó el bote al embarcadero, y abandonó el bote de un salto. Alargó la mano hacia ella y la ayudó a salir. Caminaba a su lado en silencio, y la acompañó hasta sus estancias. "Buenas noches", le dijo, y le dio un suave beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

A pesar de que no se giró ni una sola vez, se dirigió hacia sus estancias en silencio, estaba intranquilo, y sabía que aquella noche no podría dormir.


End file.
